


Runaways with a Purpose

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Bringing down the system is difficult when the people in the system want you dead.





	1. Chapter 1

Sabo and Koala were sitting by the bed, eyes focused on the man lying in there. The man they called a father. The man who was in bed because he took a hit intended for them. The man who was dying.

"Please don't die, Dragon-san." they both pleaded in low voices

"Don't concern yourselves with me anymore. I am a relic of the past." Dragon coughed up blood as he spoke "The Revolution will prevail even without me. There are others.....Now I pass the torch to you, my children."

With that, he coughed for the final time, and then his body went limp. Sabo and Koala stared at the body in abject horror and sadness. They lost Ace and Fisher Tiger respectively, and now Dragon-san had gone to join Ace and Fisher Tiger in heaven. They lost their father figure because of their careless mistake.

-x-

The Revolutionary Army tried to put itself back together after the death of their leader. According to the will he left behind, Sabo and Koala were to be new leaders of the Revolutionaries, with more seasoned members acting as their support. With that, the Revolutionaries were able to get back up again. Yet the threat to their two leaders remained. Sabo and Koala were twenty and nineteen years old, respectively. As such, Hack and Mei self-appointed themselves as their leaders' unofficial bodyguards. Sabo and Koala were unable to go anywhere without being followed by their two shadows.

They went out on few missions themselves, accompanying the others, but most of the time, they were forbidden from leaving the base. It was understandable that their group would act like concerned parents would, given that the world was out to get them specifically. Just like the government was out to get Fisher Tiger and Ace specifically in the past. Koala and Sabo inherited their wills. So it was strangely fitting. Yet, being cooped up inside the base was suffocating. The Revolutionaries were fighting for freedom, and now they had to sit with their tails between their legs, like injured puppies, while others did all the work for them?

No. That was not what Dragon-san would have wanted. He wanted a new and brighter future for everyone, unmarred by corrupted system of today. He died to keep them safe so they could fulfill that dream, not so that they would be coddled.

-x-

Meanwhile, history was changing in the Marine base once again. All the Warlords, sans Doflamingo, Law and Blackbeard, who betrayed their contracts and were demoted as a result, were present. And that was what the meeting was about. Three new Warlords needed to be found and appointed. The news spread like wildfire, and eventually reached the Revolutionaries. And so the plan was hatched between Revolutionaries and their allies, Mugiwara Pirates and Heart Pirates to keep Sabo and Koala safe from the government. Sabo and Koala would 'capture' Law and deliver him to Marines and become Warlords in the process, then he would use Ope-Ope no Mi to escape before they reached their destination. In this way, Sabo and Koala would be safe from the government. 


	2. The Fountain of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old man lives near the fountain of memories. Sabo and Koala stumble upon his residence, and he suggest them to look there. They take him up on his offer, and they finally find who they really are.

"Are you ready?" 

Sabo and Koala arrived at a meeting place. Law and the others were there, waiting for them. Sabo and Koala grabbed one of Law's wrists each and they began to walk towards their ship. When they were on, Sabo steered the ship towards Marineford, while members of Revolutionaries manned the sails. The journey itself was a quiet affair, and when they arrived to their destination, they proceeded to the main building in silence. The Marines were more than eager to welcome them upon seeing their 'gift'.

Law didn't say anything either. Truth be told, he had an ulterior motive for agreeing with the plan. Following the plan was a chance to meet his adoptive grandfather, the very person who was now descending the great stone steps, heading towards them. Sengoku was looking at Law with a scrutinizing gaze.

"We brought him to you as a token of our willingness to work with you." Sabo said in a almost robotic voice

He took in the surroundings, the place where his sworn brother's life met his end. Sengoku, the man who ordered Ace's death. Noticing his distress, Koala grabbed his hand in silence. She could relate, as she felt the same way.

"Thank you." Sengoku said "For bringing my grandson back. As always, you'll be given Warlord titles in exchange."

Sabo and Koala stared at each other in confusion. They had expected Sengoku try to kill Law, or announce his execution. What they didn't expect was this.

Sengoku and Law disappeared within the courtyard, flanked by a squadron of Marines on all sides. Sabo and Koala headed back to the ship. 

"It is done." Sabo announced "Both of us are Warlords now." 

The Revolutionaries whooped in joy

"The trouble is how will we continue to attack the government when we're supposed to be their allies?" Koala pointed out

"That's why you have us." Hack turned to them "Isn't that right, Revolutionaries?

And suddenly, Sabo and Koala were on the receiving end of many smiles.

Then the storm began, and their ship was thrown onto the nearby island. Having no better ideas and unable to escape, they decided to explore the island. They discovered a hut built next to the fountain. Sabo knocked on the door and an old man opened them.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" the man gawked at them, trying to rub sleep from his eyes

"I am Sabo, and that is Koala." Sabo told him "All these men are our friends and family."

"My name is Jin, and I am a hermit." Jin took Sabo's hand in his own "You two seem like you have great things in your future. Did you hear of the prophecy?"

"Our late father, Dragon-san, mentioned it, yeah."

"You know, you're not the first ones to crash on this island. The greatest pirate crew that I met did too." Jin's eyes gleamed "It was in their early days."

"You talking about Roger's crew?" Sabo inquired

The man nodded

"I promised him that I would protect his legacy no matter what, and I broke that promise...." Jin stared into the distance "His son was executed, and I was too old to stop it...."

"It's not your fault." Sabo's voice cracked "It's nobody's fault."

Images of himself and Ace running through the woods flashed in his head, and he broke.

"You know what?" Jin began upon seeing his state "Both of you should look into the fountain. I call it the fountain of memories. You are the ones the Prophecy spoke about, so this fountain should help you understand who you are and what you are fighting for."

Sabo and Koala both nodded. 

"You go first." Koala offered 

Sabo stepped forward and glanced into the fountain. Images began to form. First image played out the happenings of Grey Terminal, the bloodshed and carnage that happened there. He watched as Dragon - the man he met that night - rescued many people from the fires. He watched as Dragon recounted their meeting, and he realized that the person that inspired Dragon to start the Revolutionary army was him. Sabo. This new knowledge felt strange.

Then the scene shifted to Marineford. Ace knelt there, surrounded by guards, and wrapped in chains.

Ace, the man he couldn't save.

Ace, impaled through the chest with Akainu's magma fist.

Ace, the one whose life was cut tragically short because of his blood. The blood Ace rejected, just like Sabo himself rejected his own blood as well.

Ace......

"It should've been me....." Sabo managed to say

His resolve strengthened. The Revolutionaries had to succeed, so that people like Ace would never die again. He straightened up and turned to Koala.

"Your turn." he said

Slowly, Koala moved towards the fountain and peered inside. What she saw brought a found smile to her face. It was the cabin of Wave Breaker. Fisher Tiger was sitting in a chair, hunched over a mountain of paperwork. Younger Koala was on his lap, asleep, her head lying on his chest, his hand resting on her head protectively. The fountain shimmered and the scene changed. Fisher Tiger and Koala walked hand in hand, making their way towards the village ahead, their path surrounded by many cacti. Fisher Tiger urged her forward, into the arms of her mother. Her estranged mother. 

The scene changed again. Fisher Tiger surrounded by Marines, all of them pointing their guns at him, before riddling him full of bullets, while the villagers made a party for her in order to drown out the noise of the gunshot. The scene changed......

Koala was kneeling on the wooden floor, clutching the cursed newspaper in one hand, using the other to keep herself steady. Tears were rolling down her cheeks in droves. 

Koala, making a makeshift grave for Fisher Tiger, her savior. He died on Foolshoot island, so it would be his final resting place too.

Koala stepped away from the fountain. She couldn't look anymore. This world was so wrong.....wrong.....wrong. Monsters like Celestial Dragons were protected by the Marines, entitled to do whatever they pleased, while kind people like Fisher Tiger were hunted down and killed without mercy. Her fists clenched. She would change all of it....she would reduce this rotten world that siphoned any sort of goodness to shambles and create a new, better world.

She turned to Sabo, who offered her his hand. Gracefully, she took it. The two of them looked at each other, and suddenly, they felt it. The pull of their hearts, drawing them to each other. They understood everything, they understood each other. Ace and Fisher Tiger were killed to pave a way for them so that the world could be changed.

And once they changed it, they would find comfort in each other, as husband and wife, for the rest of their days.


	3. Hearts on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Revolutionaries vs government agents as the trap made by the government tightens around their leaders.

His name used to be Jose, but he changed it upon meeting her. She had no place in the world after her father died, and Jose was one of many who utterly adored her. She played with him frequently, and he contributed to her safety by teaching her how to defend herself. He had a hunch he'd raised a powerhouse, and he was right. He took another sip of coffee she so generously prepared for him. He heard her light footsteps as she entered the hallway, and he looked up at her, seeing her genuine smile and her shining eyes. Nobody would separate her from him, he wowed as he gripped his sword, the sword of the Destroyer and the Protector. Because he was both. He was her protector and the destroyer of all those who sought to harm her.

One thing was for sure, anyone who tried to harm or kill her would meet their end on the tip of Jose's sword

The door opened and the subject of Jose's thoughts entered. She still wore the hat that she was given by Fisher Tiger on her twelfth birthday. Jose couldn't help but feel jealous of Fisher Tiger and Sabo both. They both had her love, and while Jose had it too, it wasn't the same. He decided long ago that he would support her and the feelings he felt where wrong. Those weren't feelings of a father, those were feelings of a man in love. He watched as Koala gave him a cheerful wave. She placed another cup of coffee on his desk and then left. And Jose felt guilty.

Jose was one of the Seven. Seven Knights dedicated to stopping the Prophecy from coming true. Killing Sabo would be enough to put an end to it, and Koala would be safe. One day, she'll understand. One day. With a sigh, Jose sent a message to the HQ via a carrier pigeon.

-x-

Hack knew that something was wrong, as Sabo, Koala and himself had been ambushed by the Seven Knights, an elite governmental unit, and their main enemy.

"Hand the ones that the Prophecy spoke about to us, and we'll let the three of you live." the leader of the Seven demanded coldly.

Hack's response was a well-placed karate strike that landed on his opponent's abdomen, and the man bended over from pain.

"You will not harm my children." Hack continued advancing towards the man, getting into a familiar stance "Fishman Karate: Thousand brick fist!"

"Fishman Karate: Water bullets!" Koala got into a similar stance

Sabo tried to launch a fire attack, but Koala and Hack glanced at him, shaking their heads subtly. Using his fire attacks would blow his and Koala's cover, and that would be unwise in the current situation

"So you won't agree to our demands?" the leader asked "If so, you can die with them for that worthless fantasy you call dream."

Sabo's fists clenched as he fumed. Ace's death won't be in vain, and ensuring that wasn't a 'foolish dream'. He knew that Koala felt the same way when she threw him a meaningful glance. Yet Hack interfered before either of them could make a move.

"Fishman Karate: Tsunami." 

And with that, they were both blown away by the sheer force and landed next to a building on the other side of the square where Hack and the leader of the Seven Knights were.

"You'll be safe there." Hack thought "I'll finish the job and then we'll get the hell out of this place."

And with a strong smash to the skull, the leader of the Seven Knights was dead. His underlings fled in panic, Hack's booming laugh echoing after them

"What did you think?" he guffawed "That I would just let you kill them?"

-x-

A figure clad in black removed the Knight piece from the chessboard

"Shame the Knights have fallen." he said "But now we know what kind of resistance we're dealing with. We'll crush the Protectors and kill the Flame King. As per wishes of our informant, the Flame Champion will not be harmed."

Having said that, Rob Lucci moved to the front. There in front of him, stood his most trusted associates, the Five Calamities. Six, if he included himself.

"Glad we're back together, chapapa." Fukuro, the carrier of the Heart symbol, said jovially

"You'd better be ready to get your ass kicked, Lucci." Jyabura glared, still as hot-blooded as ever

"What are we gonna do with Spandam-san?" Kalifa, the only female of the group, inquired

"We'll eliminate the Prophecy bearers, enabling us to get high enough ranks so we can hunt him down and make him pay for double-crossing us with impunity." Rob Lucci stated matter-of-factly "I know how much you in particular hate his existence, my dear Kalifa, so I'll allow you to deal a finishing blow."

"I'll crush that bastard to a pulp once Kalifa's done with him." Jyabura cracked his knuckles, his rivalry with Lucci forgotten for the time being

-x-

"Something bothers me." Hack paced around the room, eyes fixated on Sabo and Koala, both of whom were sleeping innocently "We shouldn't have won so easily. Unless.....they were testing us to see our power and abilities and act accordingly. If their goal is to kill you two, their goals will be to figure out the strength of you both, who they mistook as the protectors, and myself, who is one of actual protectors. I think we may use this to our advantage."

He rang the bell and soon, a soldier came running

"Find two members of revolutionaries who resemble Sabo and Koala the most and can pack a decent punch when needed." Hack commanded

"Right away sir."

Once the two people he asked for were inside his room, Hack relayed the plan

"You'll pose as the people that Prophecy was referring to, while me and the real prophecy bearers will act as your bodyguards, when in fact you and I will be theirs. Should this ruse be discovered, the three of us will pull no punches." Hack said

The next morning, the plan was put into motion. Mikoto and Natsuhi were given hooded cloaks as well, while Sabo and Koala kept theirs. Hack donned one as well so he wouldn't cause suspicion. Sabo and Koala carried rapiers, the usual weapon used by Revolutionary bodyguards, maintaining the illusion that they were the protectors rather than actual targets. Mikoto and Natsuhi hid small daggers coated in poison under their cloaks.

With that, they were set to go. Their next target was a small port town with a corrupt governor who needed to be killed. It would take at least four days to get here. Four days during which government agents could make their move.


	4. The carriers of eternal flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flames are eternal

The small party of five reached their destination. The city was buzzing with activity. The processing walked through the streets, parading a couple of shackled people through the streets. Koala recognized it for what it was: a slave market. Memories of being a slave that she had buried resurfaced and she turned pale. Then she recognized one of the slaves: a nurse who was a part of Fisher Tiger's crew. She often gave Koala many delicious sweets.

Koala felt her blood boil. How dare they? 

She was about to crush them to a bloody pulp, but Natsuhi stopped her

"I'll deal with them." Natsuhi mouthed

She leapt into the crowd and killed all the processing members, leaving only slaves alive, before re-joining her group.

"This is outrageous!" one of the bystanders yelled "You messed with the wrong crowd."

"Bah, don't care." Natsuhi said in a decent Koala impression "You guys killed both my Uncle and my father and now you are messing with Auntie."

Sabo and Koala pulled out their rapiers, and Natsuhi and Mikoto brought out their daggers.

"You mess with them, you mess with us." Sabo announced

Then the slaughter began. The Governor himself heard the commotion and came to check it out, thus making him an easy target. It felt satisfying when Sabo's rapier found its way to him, cutting him in half. It felt even more satisfying when Koala pulled out Fisher Tiger's old gun out of her pocket and emptied the entire cartridge of a gun into Governor's body for good measure.

-x-

"Stop right there, chapapa." Fukuro sang

"Hand Flame King over to us and we'll let the rest of you go." Rob Lucci flashed the group a wicked grin

"How about no?" Hack cracked his knuckles

Sabo and Koala stepped forward to stand beside him, while Mikoto and Natsuhi slunk back into shadows. This had the intended outcome, as the agents went after Mikoto and Natsuhi, and fell victim to their poisoned daggers

"It won't kill you, merely paralyze you." Natsuhi whispered "We are the actual Protectors, by the way. Say hello to your superiors from us."

With that, the party left, and the six agents were left on the deserted road, waiting for the paralysis to end.


End file.
